ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the tails
*The Allaince *Zackaran Bolrock Leader of the Allaince played by logan lerman *Airis Bolrock Played by jake short: Zackaran"s younger brother who is eager to kill the man who murderd his Father and mother *Axel Vostien played by Andrew garfield *Hansel played by Jeremy renner *Gretal played by Gemma Arteton *Jack played by Nicholas hoult *Eric the huntsmen played by Chris hemsworth *Snow White played by Scarlett johannson *Red riding hood played by Amanda serfriyed *Mark hadlow as Beith, the leader of the Dwarves. * Jed brophey as Muir, the blind, elder Dwarf, who possesses the powers of premonition. * Jed brophey as Quert, Muir's son. * Aiden turner as Coll, Duir's brother. * Dean"O"Gordon as Duir, Coll's brother. * Peter hambelton as Gort, an ill-tempered Dwarf. *Nick Frost as Nion,[7] Beith's right-hand man. *Brian Gleeson as Gus, the youngest of the Dwarves, who develops a bond with Snow White. *Ori played by Adam brown *elves *Hobbits *faires *Flying chimpanzes *Dwarves *Animals *Villans *Queen ravana queen of the dark army and new queen of the witch played by charliez theron *Saruman the dark layed by christopher lee *Big bad wolf played by Tom hardy *Rumpelstiltskin played by Tom hiddleston *Otori the masked bounty hunter voice by Mark strong stunts by Anis cheurfa *Otori"s men *Nilon played by micheal fassbender General of the dark army *Witches *Dragons *Giants *Wolves *Dark elves *Flying Baboons *Dark bears *Dark lions Plot Rumplestilskin is walking in the woods thinking about how he never got the baby when a little boy comes from nowhere and asks rumple for help but when The big bad wolf turns op rumple offers him the boy.Wolf laughs The boy starts laughing and turns into a wolf they state how the dark army is watching him ready to put him in the army Stiltskin smiles. In a small village Hobbits,Elves and a small group of men work on a church Zackaran Bolrock a teenage boy and his younger brother Airis watch them build it when Frodo sam merrey and pipin Four small hobbits walk up to Zackaran asking him to play hide and seek he agrees and begins to count to 15. He looks around for all of them then he sees them hiding in a bundle of other hobbits zackaran walks down to them when a horn is blown which means dragons are attacking This happend once when Zackaran was a child he had been put in charge of looking after the kids until it was over he rounded up several hobbit kids and elvish kids and human kids he realises Pipin is still hiding desparetly he searches for pipin and finds him traped under a pile of rocks by then the dragon invasion had already started he dug ferocisly for him pipin is finally free and the two of them run back to a small cottage where he keeps all the kids Men elves and hobbits try there best to fight but are over powerd by the dragon"s one Dragon attacked the small cottage Zackaran managed to slit its throwt with a arrow the village was destroyed dragons started killing people including the mayor and zackaran and Airis Mother but there father is taken buy one dragon to Queen ravana"s castel the village down burned down a flooded from one of the dragons breaking a dam Zackaran floats unconscious put is pulled to shore by Sam pipin merrey frodo and airis who are hiding in a tree. They put him to lie down in a tree house they built when he wakes up they look at what destruction happend frodo can see his uncle bilbo and tries to help him but he is taken by a small dragon flying buy.Zackaran suggests taking them to Elkin invisible home of the faires they set of in a small boat left floating while they are rowing towards the city in the processer a small flying monkey flaps and crashes on the boat stating hi name is Baum Category:Crossovers